carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluemist
'Personality' Bluemist is a calm and collected she-cat, but has frequent outburts when she is upset or fusturated. She is really good at medicine and tries her hardest to protect and please every cat in her clan. She tries her best to be patient with every cat but loses her temper at times. Dont remark on how small she is, because that leads to a shredded tail and no herbs to heal you. She is very dreamy and sometimes zones out in thought. She is sometimes very annoying and jokes around a lot. She sometimes sneaks out of the camp to dream about things and look at the sky. 'Appearance' Bluemist is a small beautiful fluffy light brown she-cat, with a pale white underbelly and darker brown legs, muzzle, tail and ears. She has bright dark blue eyes that shine when she shows great emotion. She has a small scar under her left eye, from when she was a kit. She has large ears, a really long fluffy tail and a long muzzle. She is really small compared to the rest of her clan mates, as her father was really short as well. She has a soft spoken voice. 'Backstory' (WARNING LONG AND KINDA SAD) 'When Blue was a young kit she lived in a beatiful camp hidden inside a tree, she was sitting in the soft comfy nursery with a black she-cat, her sister, a newly made apprentice MistPaw. Then all of a sudden they heard growls and were taken by the scruff by their parents. They were rushed out of the camp into the nearby forest. They were laid down in a cave and there parents rushed away, she could tell they were not coming back for a while. Her older sister told her it was gonna be okay, she went out to get prey for them, leaving her in a cold damp cave, it started raining. Her sister came back a while later with a huge rabbit. "Wow" Bluekit meowed, she was so shocked at how well her sis had done at catching prey. She noticed that her sister had some bad scratches from the rabbit on her side. " Sis, that looks bad " Bluekit warned her. "Ill be fine.." Mistpaw assured her, breathing heavily. " If you say so.. " Bluekit meowed, doubting her sister. The next morning Bluekit woke up to her sister laying there coughing. " Sis, you okay " Bluekit looked at her sister whos wounds had gotten really bad over night. " S-sis! I need to heal you! " Bluekit ran off blindy as fast as she could, the rain from yesterday still wet under her paws. She searched around and saw cobwebs, an instinct made her pick it up. She ran back to the cave she had left her sister in and dropped the cobwebs. Her sister was laying still. Nothing, she was gone. Bluekit weaped. She stayed there for days, she went out occasionally to try and catch prey but wasnt usually very succesfull. But one day Bluekit came back and her sister was gone, she had just disapeared from where she was laying. Bluekit grew up in the forest, teaching herself to hunt and herbs and to fight. When she was older she ran into a tall light creamish-brown tabby she cat. "Hello young one, whats your name?" The she cat meowed kindly. "Uh.. Im Blue." Blue meowed wearily. "Ive been watching you for the past couple days. You are an amazing warrior, would you like to join Carnation Clan? " Blue looked up at her, "Sure." She decided after awhile of thinking. "I look forward to you being a warrior in my Clan, im Rosestar. " She meowed proudly. '"Actually, Rosestar " She meowed quickly "could i be a medicine cat?" Rosestars eyes widened and she meowed "Sure, but you are so good at fighting, why do you want to be a med?" Blue sighed, "Because i want to be able to heal and save cats, because i didnt know herbs my sister.." Blue choked, her eyes glazed over with sadness. "I understand." Rosestar meowed. "What do you want your name to be than." Rosestar asked "Bluemist" Blue meowed proudly "After my sister."